Kierie Murakami
Kierie Murakami is a mage of Fairy Tail, and a member of Team Aega. She uses Take Over and Transformation Magic. Appearance Kierie has blue eyes and mid-back length black hair that is usually tied into a ponytail. However, in the year X791 she tends to keep her hair down more often. She has large breasts, and a curvaceous body. Her dark blue Fairy Tail stamp is located on her right breast. She usually wears a purple tube top and purple skirt with black shorts underneath. She also wears black, leather high heeled boots. She also bears a striking resemblance to her mother. Mirajane is widely known for her beauty, being Fairy Tail’s drawing card and having posed many times for the Sorcerer Magazine. Personality Kierie is a happy and bubbly girl. She is almost always smiling and always tries to stay happy. She is also a clever, kind, and genuinely caring person. Kierie is passionate about baking and is always trying out new recipes on her friends. She also likes shopping, cooking and cute things. Her favorite colors are blue and purple, though she mainly wears purple. She is a member of the Murakami family, the wealthiest family in the small village of Gardena. However, the death of her mother, Tanya Murakami, she left home to follow her younger brother, who could no longer live in the village after her death. Kierie is kind to the Angels that she takes over, and only takes them over if they allow her to. Although, Kierie is, in most cases, silly and a little bit ditzy, she has no problems with fighting and would happily stand up to danger, even if she ends up getting hurt, for anyone who needs her help, even if they were her enemy. Kierie has proven to be a capable combatant herself, often using her cute and silly demeanor to trick her opponents to underestimating her. She has eventually inherited her Guild's stubbornness and refusal to give up, even when all the odds are against her favor. Kierie usually laughs at her guildmate's antics. Unlike most of her friends, she does not get very excited about fighting and is not quick to resort to violence as the solution. However, she does admit that being around her guildmates is really fun. She gives her all for the sake of her guild and friends. When she's not taking jobs, Kierie usually works at the guild cooking food. Magic and Abilities Take Over (接収, テイクオーバー, Teiku Ōbā): Kierie is a skilled user of Take Over, a type of Magic which, as the name suggests, allows her to take over the powers and appearances of particular creatures she really "knows". She shares such Magic with the Strauss siblings. *'Angel Superiority': Due to the nature of Kierie's Take Over, she has the ability to control Angels and manipulate them to do her bidding, though she doesn't use it much. *'Archangel (Spell)' (大天使 Dai Tenshi): Archangel is a very powerful spell, as well as the source of her epithet "The Angel" (天使 Tenshi). Archangel allows her to take over the appearance, abilities and powers of a angelic being. Archangel is initiated by seemingly covering Kierie’s body in a blinding light, which subsequently disappears, revealing her new appearance. In such state, her eyes become lighter and her eyelashes grow longer. Her bangs are pinned back with pieces framing her face an each side, and her hair becomes curlier and thicker. Her lips become covered in light pink lipstick. Her forearms are covered in leather bracers that end at her wrists. Her clothes also change, with any attire she might be donning being replaced by a tight,white top and a poofy white skirt that ends just above her knees. Her feet are covered in mid-calf length gladiator sandals. Using this spell used to be extremely exhausting for Kierie, so much that she could not execute it in consecutive reprises. However, after the seven years had passed, , she was shown to be able employ her Seraphim (which Erza commented on being one of her strongest) twice and her Archangel twice within the span of a few hours or even less, without any signs of fatigue. *'Immense Strength:' When employing her angelic powers, Kierie's strength is increased to the point where she can easily break through solid rock with her punches. She is even able to stop Gajeel’s Iron Dragon's club with one hand. She was also able to block a punch from Elfman while he was in [[Beast Soul: Full-Body Take Over|Full-Body Take Over with her crossed arms. She is also able to pick up abjects three times her size and throw them great distances. :*'Flight': In this form, Kierie is capable of sprouting a pair of wings from her back at whim, which allow her to fly. The appearance and ability of her wings depends on her form. While she is Archangel, her wings are white and twice her arm span, and allow her to fly to incredible heights. While she is Seraphim, her wings are dark red with layers fading into yellow. These wings allow her to fly at incredible speeds. :*'Enhanced Durability': This form increases Kierie's natural durability, allowing her to take multiple powerful explosions in consecutive reprises, emerging almost unscathed and remaining active to continue the battle. :*'Enhanced Speed:' While in this form, Kierie's speed increases to the point where, after sprouting her wings, she could easily deliver a powerful punch to Freed, even with the help of Dark Écriture: Wings, and a large distance between them, before he could react. During her fight with Aaron, she could similarly deliver a powerful kick into his stomach before he had the chance to react. Additionally, she was able to escape his Dragon's Roar and explosion of his Rock Dragon's Combustion without taking any damage. *'Holy Beam': Kierie charges white energy that is fired towards the target and creates a massive explosion. *'Holy Rain': By raising an arm, Kierie is able to cause white-colored magic projectiles to rain down at the target, powerful enough to damage and destroy the surrounding area. *'Angel Soul: Seraphim' (セラフィム Serafimu): This is, to the best of Erza Scarlet's knowledge, Kierie's most powerful spell, that allows her to take over the appearance, abilities and powers of a angelic being. When she activates this technique, her clothes are replaced by a red skirt with a yellow and white feathers with a tight white bandage shirt. Her arms and legs are covered in dark red armor. She wears a her hair in two pigtails on with accessory horns on each side of her head and the rest of her hair is down. She is surrounded by flames that she can control at will. **'Holy Flames': While in such form, the flames spreading from the user can be employed to attack foes, making melee attacks performed by the user more dangerous due to a trail of fire remaining where he/she strikes, which can inflict further damage upon targets. **'Immense Speed': While in such form, Mirajane was able to quickly attack and defeat a group of foes without them being able to counter nor dodge it. **'Immense Strength': While employing this form, Kierie's strength increases to such a point that she can easily destroy Gray's ice with one arm. **'Flight': While using Seraphim, Kierie has the ability to sprout wings at will. Transformation (変身魔法 Henshin Mahō): Kirie is very skilled in the use of Transformation Magic, which she learned for Mirajane. She is capable of transforming separate parts of her body instead of it all, and she is able to perform Basic, Intermediate, and Advanced Level Transformations with ease. When taking on the appearance of animals, she retains some features of her human form, such as her signature bags and her womanly eyelashes Unison Raid (合体魔法, ユニゾンレイド,Yunizon Reido): A spell which allows two Mages to unite their Magic into a single, combined and stronger attack. This is, apparently, a highly advanced form of Magic, with many priests having wasted their entire lives trying to achieve it, without success. However, Kierie and Mirajane Strauss succeeded on their first try, with Kierie's Holy Beam combining with Mirajane's Cosmic Beam to create a powerful, large beam of black and white energy which not even Gina's Ultimate Defense Tree Sheild could withstand. Later on, Kierie managed to achieve Unison Raid again, this time with Natsu Dragneel, combining Serphim's Holy Flams with Natsu's Fire Dragon's Roar in a single, powerful flaming vortex, which allowed them to defeat a Dragon together. Enhanced Durability: Despite her fragile appearance and her tendency to avoid combat, Kierie has proven herself to be quite resilient: she was able to survive the assault of a sadistic Zero, while she was still unconscious and somehow get back up; withstand a barrage of kicks from Gajeel Redfox, an individual capable of breaking down trees and rocks through sheer physical power, without incapacitating damage, and also endure Gajeel's Iron Dragon's Club hitting her in the stomach. Later on, during Team Natsu's fight with Hades, she survived being blasted, together with Erza and Lucy, by one of his Amaterasu explosions. Hand to Hand Combatant: While not as proficient as the other members of Fairy Tail, Kierie possesses skill in melee combat. She is able to keep up with Gajeel and Pantherlily during the three month training. She is not very strong with out the aid of her Angel Soul, but she is quick and able to avoid attacks. Relationships Fairy Tail Guild Lisanna Strauss Lisanna is Kierie's best friend. Kierie is very protective of her, and cares for her deeply, to the point that she would take any amount of damage for her. When she thought Lisanna had died, her entire personality shifted, and she became kind and outgoing, forsaking her shy and quiet attitude; something which shows how much she's attached to her best friend. Gajeel Redfox Gajeel and Kierie are a couple and guildmates. However, they first met as members of enemy guilds; Gajeel attacked Kierie when they first met, serverly beating her and causing her to be incapacitated for the rest of the Arc. After the war between the two guilds, and Gajeel's subsequent conversion over to Fairy Tail, Kierie was still among those who had their doubts about the man's entrance into their guild. However, after Laxus Dreyar attacked Levy, Gajeel took the hit in her stead, which lowered Kierie's doubts about Gajeel. It took Kierie and Gajeel a while to become even friends, but after that, they were almost Erza Scarlett Kierie and Erza are two guildmates that share a very friendly relationship. Kierie looks up to and respects Erza. Kierie idolized Erza when she was younger, and thought she was the strongest mage ever and followed her around, but was too shy to talk to her, until she grew up and realized that Erza was just a regular person. When she found out the Erza liked cakes, Kierie asked her to be a taste tester for her cakes. Lucy Heartfilia Before joining Fairy Tail, Lucy Heartfilia looked up to Kierie as a model of sort, being amazed by all her appearances on the Sorcerer Magazine and by her popularity. When they first met, with Kierie approaching the newcomer in a friendly way, Lucy referred to Kierie with the honorific suffix "Kierie-''san''". Lucy is shown to be on very good terms with Kierie, often sitting at the counter behind which she's working and confiding in her about the facts happening in her life and the problems troubling her. Kierie is also usually the one explaining things regarding events and festivals. Lucy is shown to be often stunned by Kierie's peculiar, comedic reactions to some happenings. Natsu Dragneel Natsu Dragneel has known Kierie ever since their younger years, when she used to be a shy and quiet Mage, due to the both of them having joined Fairy Tail as children. Having grown together with Natsu, Kierie knows many things about him. She greatly cares for Natsu, something shown when she cries when she does not know where he is during the Phantom Lord Arc. Quotes *(To Gajeel Redfox) "Then why don't you try killing me? If you do that, you'll be in bigger trouble than this! Fairy Tail will never forgive you! That's the kind of guild they are! You'll be shivering under the shadow of the world's scariest guild every day for the rest of your life!" *(To Gajeel Redfox) "You idiot! Why can't you just understand that I love you! Why do you have to go out and do things like this?!" *(To Aaron Piedra) "Why do you do this to me? Why do you torture me like this? Is it because you know I'll never love you?" *(To Aaron Piedra) "Never lay a finger on Holt again! The next time you do, I'll kill you! And that's a promise." *(To Holten Kessho) "You should never think so little of yourself, Holt. We all love you here, no matter how strong you are. One day, you'll surpass even Natsu." *(To Holten Kessho) "I said I'm going to save you no matter what! I can keep going! I'll cut down anyone who decides to hurt you!" *(To Aega Piedra) "Baby girl, just because you're blind, doesn't mean we love you any less. We'll always be there for you, just like you'll be there for us." *(To Natsu Dragneel) "If...if someone here was hurt or died because of me, I think I'd suffer a lot. But it's okay, because if we all work together, we can overcome any trouble we might have, right?" *(To [[Natsu Dragneel) "I don't want...to run away by myself... because no matter what...I'd rather be together with everyone..." Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Fairy Tail Category:Browse